


Change: The Play (Not Really)- States, Territories, Provinces, Estados, and others

by Writer_Otaku_EKK



Series: The Play and Intermissions [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Relationships edited in later chapters, SO MANY TAGS!!!, Yaoi, Yuri, if you can find the nations then you are god, my ocs are my babies, not much of a nations go to house and meet states, same with characters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Otaku_EKK/pseuds/Writer_Otaku_EKK
Summary: Not a nations go to USA house and meet states fanfic!!! Come and talk to states on my Tumblr (which is breaking).Summery: America, Mexico, and Canada get sick and the capitals are home to take care of them. So two personifications from each country will go to the world meeting on Thursday. So, New York, Colorado, Tabasco, Baja California, Ontario, and Quebec go to said meeting.Colorado is not having a good time!





	1. Acts (ToC)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the play! From the prologue to the curtain call! Let's see how this meeting will start and if it will end.

Welcome to Change: The Play (Not Really)- States, Territories, Provinces, Estados, and others  
This is the Table of Contents. Here you will see the all of the Acts

ENJOY!

Prologue- Up

Act I- Up 

Act II- In Progress

Act III- Not in Secession


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Change: The Play (Not Really)- States, Territories, Provinces, Estados, and others
> 
> I hope you are prepared to be filled with amazement!

Colorado was not happy. Today was the worse day for them this year. Here they are, sitting in the middle of the meeting, in Denmark, with nations trying to kill each other. New York was next to them writing down notes and trying not to snap. On Colorado's other side was Baja California and Tabasco. Next to Tabasco was Ontario and Quebec who were also fighting. Colorado hated days when all the North American Brothers were sick and the capitals stayed home to take care of them.

"How much longer?" Baja California complained while fixing her hair. 'Yep' Colorado said in their head, 'Definitely is blood related to California'. Tabasco looked at his watch and turned to his half sister. "We have another hour left."

"Can't we just leave? The nations aren't even doing anything except for fighting" New York said, already packing her things. Baja California and Tabasco nodded their heads and packed up. Colorado sighed and also packed. The four personifications walked out the room, Tabasco and Baja California dragging Ontario and Quebec out with them.

20 minutes after the 6 personifications left, Germany got the meeting in order for the fifth time. "USA you're next" Germany said. All the nations looked at America's seat and saw it was empty.

"Where's that bloody American?" England said angered. The Netherlands sighed, realizing the the nations didn't notice the replacing personifications from the start of the meeting. Cuba let out a heavy huff, noticing the same thing the Netherlands noticed. Actually, South America, the rest of North America, Prussia, Russia, the Baltic's, Belarus, Philippines, Belgium, Luxembourg, Andorra, Australia, New Zealand, North and South Korea, the Micronations, and surprisingly Finland, Sweden, Norway, Romano, Portugal, Seychelles, Lichtenstein, Japan, Macau, and South Italy saw the new personifications.

"You Bastardi! Did you not notice the ragazze and ragazzi sitting were that Hamburger Bastardo, Tamale Bastardo, and Maple Bastardo usually sit!" South Italy shouted to all the dumb nations. 

"What do you mean Romano? Nobody was sitting there?" Spain asked.

"Oui, Spain is right. We would notice new people there" France agreed.

"All those tomatoes must be going to your head if your seeing people there" England added.

"Não, I agree with Sul da Itália. I saw those rapazes and garotas leave the room" Portugal stated. Romano was glad someone else saw those kids.

"They were here for four hours before leaving. You all were fighting so" Finland ended before he would cause more ruckus.

"So?" Most nations questioned Finland.

"So, you guys obviously didn't notice them" Norway answered. The Netherlands noticed the tension and sent a quick text to his step-daughter. After five minutes of more arguing the meeting doors opened and in came six exhausted children.

"See you bastardi, it's those ragazze and ragazzi!" South Italy shouted. The nations who didn't notice the children were in shock.

"Netherlands, what happened, what's wrong!?" New York shouted. She was fair skinned, had sunflower blond hair with a section dyed blue in a half up half down hair style, and dark blue eyes. 

"It's your turn to present" he said to New York.

"Oh, so you finally got the meeting started?" Baja California said with some salt. She surprised some nations on how much she looked like a female Spain with her wavy chocolate brown hair and her tan skin. The only difference was that her green eyes looked like the most beautiful gem in the world. 

Brazil nodded his head and the six children sat down in their seats.

"Well, um..." Germany started.

"New York" said personification replied.

"Ah, yes, New York.... wait, New York?" Germany said while looking at said girl. "Like the state New York." New York nodded her head annoyed.

"Bloody hell, since when were you states personified!?" England yelled.

"Not all of use are states" the smallest of the group said. Most nations, if not all of the nations, could not, for the life of them, see this child. The nations that saw the child previously knew that they had long sandy blond hair with the tips dyed black and a section dyed red up in a ponytail, a forest green eye with the other hidden with a medical patch, very pale skin, and a cat smile.

"Si, Colorado is correct! Mi medio hermano and I are Estados. Quebec and Ontario are Provincias" Baja said to the nations.

"My issue is how you guys didn't know about us?" Ontario said annoyed. He had very light, messy brown hair, fair skin, and snow blue eyes.

"We didn't know about you because nobody told us about you!" China complained. Five of the personifications looked at him confused.

"It's not hard to miss them" Luxembourg said. "Sometimes they have meetings in the same building as us."

"Thankfully our meetings are more tame and we get shit done" Tabasco said with a smug look. He had darker skin than his half sister, flat cedar brown hair, and teal eyes. Most nations would say that someone with dark skin, lighter hair with shockingly bright eyes would look odd but he somehow pulled it off.

"Be glad your not a state or Colorado will tell Utah that you cussed" Lithuania said to the male Estado. Many nations were in shock. Quebec look at the nations puzzled.

"What? You guys know Amérique and Mexique can't keep a secret for the life of them and we aren't really ones who like to hide like lâches!" he sneered. Quebec had long wavy black hair in a low ponytail, tan skin, and Prussian blue eyes. That got some nations to nod their head in slight agreement.

Germany noticed that they were sidetracking from the actual meeting. "Okey! That's enough questions. New York, I hope you have an actual presentation" Germany said to the room. New York got up and walked to the podium. England huffed, waiting for a presentation on robots or something stupid. Other nations waited to see what New York will say.

"My presentation is over global warming. America's plan is to use more natural power and reduce coal and oil factories. It's impossible to reduce natural gases but we can at least stop adding CO2 made from factories. If we start using solar, wind, and water power then we also won't be polluting the air. I also say that we should stop destroying plants and wildlife because the plants lower the amount of Carbon Dioxide into the air. To lower risks of forest fires, we can hire people to thin trees and cut down dead trees. This can lower a lot of CO2 released into the air." China raised his hands.

"Yes China" Germany said.

"I understand were you are going but do you know how much our people depend on factories. Also, were will you get the money for all of this, America still needs to pay their debt. And don't forget they there are more than factors that play into global warming." China asked.

"I know most people rely on factories, but all those factory workers can get a job to thin trees. With money, I was hoping we can enhance trade with many countries by selling metals. It's a win-win for both of us because you all get supplies for building natural energy and we get food and materials. And yes China, I know that there are many other different factors in global warming but they are factors that we can't change. Non of us can stop the sun from letting out a lot of radiation or from letting earth getting closer to said sun." Many nations were gapping on how much she put into the presentation. Most were expecting something very dumb or stupid.

Germany looked at the time and saw that the meeting was finished. "Meeting adjourned." The Asian family left, along with Africa, Southeast Europe and most of the Germanic countries. The states, provinces, and estados were packing up to leave until they heard England speak.

"You six, we want you to stay."

Baja sent a glare to England, "Why should we? Are you going to interrogate us? Hurt us?" England felt a bit intimidated by the girl.

"Kinda, but we just want to get some answers mon jeune" France said trying to calm the girl down.

"If it has to do with were Amérique, Mexique, et le Canada then non!" Quebec shouted with a very interesting french accent.

New York ignored all of the nations and turned to the Netherlands. "Pa, Tante, Oom, would you like to go have dinner with us? I know a really good place here to go eat at" New York asked. A few nations look at the Netherlands surprised.

Ontario looked at Russia, "How about you Russia, would you like to join us? Baltics? Belarus?" He asked the five nations. "Ukraine can come to" he added. Ukraine look quite shocked but Russia and Belarus looked at her. They gave her the kicked puppy look and she agreed to also come.

"We would join you but us Latin Americans have a flight to catch" Brazil said. Tabasco nodded his head in understanding. Baja turned to Philippines and Cuba with a knowing eye.

"Alright señorita, I'll come" Cuba said to his niece.

"I would be very pleased to come with you Baja" Philippines added.

"Can we come!?" Sealand shouted. Colorado gave him a thumbs up and Sealand jumped up and down.

"You can't leave the Awesome me now could you" Prussia intervened.

"Ja, Ja. We definitely can't leave the most Annoying person behind" New York said mockingly. Prussia immaturely stuck his tongue out but smiled.

"Wy, Hutt, come home before the week is over. Okay!" Australia said to his micronations and then left with New Zealand.

Not long after the others left, leaving Germany, England, France, Spain, Portugal, both Italy's, Poland, the Nordics, Andorra (who doesn't know why they are still there), Macau, and Monaco (wait, she left with the mirconations).

"How in bloody hell do all of those nation know about them?" England said.

"I'm very unsettled by the fact Russia knew about them" France added.

"I'm just wondering how we didn't ever know about them?" Spain questioned.

"It might be because they don't want to talk to you or see you. Or it's because you all are to blind to see them, despite they are everywhere and it's hard to miss them" Andorra said bluntly. Everyone looked at the older nation, aside from Portugal and France, who was doing paper origami.

"What do you mean by that! I've know America all my life and I have never seen or felt another personification aside from him!" England spat. Spain glared at England for being rude to his older sibling.

"Do you really now, if I remember correctly, you get sick every Fourth of July, you never want to talk about his independents, and you never treat him like your brother. Also, they weren't young personifications like America, Canada, and Mexico were. They were older, so they all had a better chance hiding. The girls were usually maid and the guys were their "husbands" until Massachusetts, Michoacán, and Manitoba came. They were able to use old magic that you wouldn't be able to detect to change their looks" Andorra said to the nations.

"Wait Andorra, you knew about them?" Spain looked at his older sibling hurt.

"Don't give me that look Spanien, I know what you did to some of them" they said. "Also I knew because I ran into Texas and California, or also known as Alta" they finished. Andorra got up from their seat and left the room. North Italy looked at the origami zoo Andorra made. England felt slightly hurt but then he got angry.

"Why would they not want to see me! I gave life to most of those states and helped them become personifications! Besides, I was a bloody Empire during their time, should I not get a bit more respect from them!" England shouted. France and Spain felt the same as England. 

Portugal let out a sigh. He knew why, and he understood why, because he to was a victim to that abuse. Portugal got up and left, Macau right behind him. Poland to started to understand and left because he didn't want to be apart of whatever it is. The Nordics saw England's view as cruel and dominating. They left and went to America's house.

All who were left were Germany, both Italy's, Spain, England, and France.

England huffed, annoyed that mostly everyone left. He turned to the other nations and suggested an idea he had. "Why don't we go to America's house? I want to formally meet the states after all."

"Si, after that can we go to Mexico's?" Spain asked.

"Then go to Canada?" France added.

South Italy looked at the three pissed, "No, I'm not being part of this! You bastardi can do whatever you want but your not dragging mi fratellino or I in this!" South Italy stomped out of the room dragging North Italy with him. Germany followed the two Italy's to make sure they drive safely. England was irritated that nobody, except his enemies, agreed with him.

"Why don't we call Amérique and ask if we can see him and his États?" France asked. England nodded and dialed America's number. After a few rings the phone was picked up, but instead of America on the phone it was D.C, his capital.

"Jones Resident, how can I help you?" D.C said over the phone.

"Ah, D.C. Is America home?" England asked.

"Well, yes, but he isn't available right now. I can pass a message to him for you" She said.

"Uh, well, it's kinda personal" He said while looking at Spain and France.

"Well, you can try calling in a few weeks?" She said.

"No, I need him right now. What is making him not available that he can't talk to me" England said, getting more annoyed.

"He's right now in a meeting with the president" She said confidently. 'He's sick' she said in her head.

England was irritated but knew a meeting with the president was important. "Ok, can you pass a message then,"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Spain, France, and I would like to come over to America's house and meet his states" he said.

He heard a sharp intake and heard D.C's shaky breath. "Okay, I will pass it on to him" She said then hung up the phone.  
______________________

With D.C  
______________________

She hung up the phone shaking slightly. America walked down the steps with a fuzzy blanket over himself.

"D.C?" He croaked out. "Who was that?"

"England" She softly replied.

"What does he want?" He asked again.

"He wants to come over with France and Spain to see the states" She said.

He let out a sigh and a cough. "Well, we need to get the states opinion" he said. D.C nodded her head and started to call all of the states. First one was Virginia.

D.C heard the phone ring for a bit until a welcoming southern accent filled her ears.

"Ello, McCoy residents, who may I be speaking to?" She hear Virginia ask in a polite manor. Something England definitely did not have.

"Ginny, its D.C. Can we talk?" 

Virginia sounded slightly surprised on the other side. "D.C? Wha's wrong, is Merica gettin worse, is he out of bed, is he not takin is meds, or could it be tha ya sick, or, or, something append in Denmark. D.C, tell me, wha's wrong?" Virginia asked worriedly.

"Calm down Ma, everything is ok over here. And nothing is wrong over in Denmark. I'm just wondering if you would like to meet England, France, and Spain?" There was silence on the other end and wondered is she got cut off. Then there was a different voice and D.C could tell it was Frank, also known as Kentucky.

"Why does that British bastard want to see us!" Kentucky shouted. Then a smack sound and a small ow was heard. 

"You lied, something did happen at that meeting" Virginia said in a motherly voice.

"No, New York text me that she is having dinner with good nations" D.C said. She heard a sighed and was back on the phone.

"Give me a second" Virginia said and set down the phone. D.C soon heard shouts and something breaking and then more shouts and a strangled cat noise. District of Colombia did not know what was happening. Virginia came back on the phone.

"Maryland, Kentucky, and West Virginia said okay but those nations can't do anything stupid and we won't be responsible for anything that will happen to those three" Virginia said then hung up.  
____________________________

D.C called the next group of states. After a few rings she heard a southern grumpy voice.

"Wha?" South Carolina said grumpily.

She took a deep breath, waiting for the worse. "Wondering if you guys want to meet England, France, and Spain? They want to come over."

After that there was shouting and cussing and what she thinks was North Carolina shouting at his brother. Soon a small pause and then two or three voices of shouting. Screams and curses. Suddenly North Carolina shouted into the phone. "Fuck England, he can go burn in hell!!! FUCK HIM!!!" She looked at America who was on the couch.

"Shut UP!!!!" She heard a new voice and assumed it was Georgia. She assumed that Georgia took the phone from North because the voice she heard next was Georgia's.

"Ok, what did ya say to make em angry? Like, even Tennessee was screamin and he rarely screams!" Georgia said.

"Well, England, Spain, and France wanted to come over to meet up" D.C said.

"Well, *sighs* ok. We agree" he said. Shouts started again but now the anger was directed to Georgia. D.C hung up before anything happened.  
__________________________________________

D.C called Massachusetts. She looked at America worried because Massachusetts is the last person who would want to see England.

"Hi D.C." A neutral and flat voice voice said.

"Maine?" 

"Yes, that's me. Massachusetts is taking a shower right now. Did you need something from him?" Maine asked.

"Oh, well, kinda. This also applies to you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, England, France and Spain want to come over to meet us." There was a long pause until Maine spoke up.

"Make sure you plan it on a day we have a group meeting. Actually, we have a North American meeting coming up" Maine said.

"So, we're hiding this from Massachusetts?" D.C asked.

"Mhm" is all Maine said before she hung up. D.C looked at her phone and then back to Alfred.

"I think Maine has a good idea" America said to his younger sister.  
_______________________________________________________

D.C kept dialed many different numbers and getting different reactions from all of the states.

Rhode Island was thinking of how to scar England. Connecticut didn't really mind it all. His only issue was with England's king after all. New Jersey said that if his sister was ok with it then he would go. 'Overprotective brothers' is what D.C said in her head. Pennsylvania said that they have to invite good nations also. Lessens the murders. Vermont flatly rejected, but he didn't know that he was still going to meet them. New Hampshire agreed and told D.C the same thing Maine said. Great minds think alike. Delaware agreed bitterly.

She called Michigan, knowing that she will be at the house. Michigan, along with Illinois, Ohio, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Indiana were surprisingly there. Michigan begrudgingly said yes while Yooper kindly agreed. D.C was glad Yooper exists. Mackinac also didn't mind, but the cities, God Bess the three nations when they meet the Great Lake States children.

Alabama would cut England and France if they did anything. Mississippi also begrudgingly agreed. Florida rejected. Louisiana and Arkansas said no. Kansas and Nebraska agreed but Oklahoma rejected with a harsh no. Missouri said cursing and threatening words but agreed anyway. North and South Dakota agreed, but South muttered something about Native American killers. Iowa agreed but with conditions. The nations can't bring up any sensitive topics, can't be controlling, and can't be rude.

Oregon agreed, Washington said no, Idaho surprisingly said no and said it in a normal manor, and Montana kindly agreed but D.C could hear something breaking though the phone and Oregon's worried voice.

Nevada angrily said no and D.C asked if he had a hangover. He replied with another angry no. She looked at her phone and knew he was hungover. Arizona also said no with a curse, Utah asked her who cursed and didn't want to meet the countries, New Mexico agreed but Colorado and Wyoming also have to agree. Wyoming agreed but D.C thinks that he was to tired to understand her. Alaska agreed but Russia has to come. Hawai'i and Kingdom of Hawaii were just glad Japan isn't coming. California answers immediately with a no, without asking Texas. Confederacy didn't mind, as long they don't hurt the others. 

D.C called her other sisters, Mexico City and Ottawa. Had them tell the Estados, Provinces, and Territories about the nations. She also told them that she will call Baja, Tabasco, Quebec, and Ontario.  
_______________

D.C called the last two states.

"Holly Closterhouse, who is this?" New York asked.

"Hey New York. England, Spain, and France want to meet us and the others" D.C said. New York sighed and talked to the the others.

"I knew something like this would happen!" She heard Tabasco shout.

"Mi neveu, calm down" she heard Cuba say to Tabasco.

"Ok, when are you planning this?" New York Asked.

"North American Meeting."

"So, all of us have no choice to go them" Colorado said through the speaker.

"Yes" D.C said. She hung up and saw that her sisters texted her. 

'Most agreed' Mexico City texted. 'Bitter yeses and hate words but I was able to persuade most of them' Ottawa texted. D.C looked at the time to see if England is still free.  
_____________________________

D.C called London and asked her if she had Britain's number. Unlike England and America, District of Columbia and London had a stable and good relationship. After London gave D.C England's number.

D.C then called England. 

"Ello, Arther Kirkland. Whom may I be speaking to?" England said through the phone. D.C rolled her eyes at his "proper" behavior.

"Hi, it's D.C again. Alfred and I agreed on a date." I told him the time and place. Sadly, America, Canada, and Mexico forgot that there was a world meeting that day. Thankfully, their meeting would be in the same place.  
___________________

England hung up his mobile phone and turned to France, Spain, Portugal, and Macau. All five went out to eat for dinner so that's why Portugal and Macau are with them.

"They will have a North American Meeting in the same building as our World Meeting. So we will join meetings." England said to the other four.

"North American Meeting?" Macau questioned.

"It seems like that it's a meeting for all the North American personifications." Macau nodded and went back to his noodles.

"Why do you guys want to see them so much? You can see them whenever. We just met six of them. Besides, they aren't trying to hide from us" Portugal says to the three nations.

"I think it would be nice to meet all of them formally" France said to the older nation. Spain and England nodded their heads in agreement but Portugal was not blind. He could tell that there was another reason for wanting to meet them.  
___________________________________

London went to one of her group chats. She directed her text Madrid and Paris and told them and the other capitals about what's going to happen in a few months. Unlike the nations, many of the capitals get along really well.

~Text~

London: England, Spain, and France wanted to meet with the North American brothers other personifications

Madrid: Well, we can't do anything about the meeting

Lisbon: Sim, we can actually!!

Other capitals: ???

Moscow: oh, what is it?

Lisbon: Well, I can bring the regiāo. Madri can bring the Communidade autônoma. Moscou can bring the Areas, Berlim and Konigsberg can get the Estados federais, Londres with the rest of the Ilha Britânica and Tóquio with the Prefeitures.

Beijing: Lǐsīběn, I don't understand half of what you just said

District: I think I know were she is going. Lisbon, Madrid, Moscow, Berlin, London, and Tokyo can also bring the other personifications of our respective country. Also, Lisbon, please use English names next time. We are still learning other languages

Lisbon: desculpa

Brasilia: Don't forget that South America will be there

Riga: we're going to need a really big meeting room then

District: I can handle that

Caberra: how?

District: I'm an American, I can find a meeting room that can fit all of Wyoming's population in

Ottawa: she's not joking

Mexico: she literally found a place to fit all of Vermont's population in

London: ok, back on track capitals!

Austin: Can we come?

All the capitals except one: Austin?

Tokyo: how did you get into the chat?

District: oh, I added her. After all, she is a capital

Havana: no surprise there

Brussels: well, I think it's ok to bring the cities, territories and other landmarks

District: yeah, and besides I just got a text from Texas that Austin is giving him puppy eyes

Beijing: Can't say no to that!

Madrid: so, are we good on what's going on in a few months?

London: Yes. We all know the plan. Capitals with other personifications, call them about the World, World meeting.

Berlin: Text meeting adjourned!

~Text end~

London closed her phone and sighed. She opened it again to tell her older brothers the plan. She also texted Sealand and told him the plan to bring the other mirconations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the first scene. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If there are mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Find me on tumblr and talk to the "cast" (Ask-Change-The-Play)  
> ((I only have Colorado up but the other five are right now in progress))


	3. Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and talk to the "cast" (Ask-Change-The-Play)

D.C thankfully was able to get a big enough meeting room to fit the whole world in. After finding the perfect meeting room she texted the states about the new meeting building, lying that the other one was in need of heavy renovations. After texting the states she then texted London about the new location and had her send it to the other nations. She then visited the state that the meeting was in.

D.C drove up to the small shared house in the heart of Kansas. It was a cute white Victorian Farmhouse with sky blue stucco and roof. Surrounding the cute house were miles and miles of farmed wheat, corn, and soy. D.C could hear the cows mooing, the chickens screaming, the sheep baaing, and the dogs barking at the newcomer. The entire farm was surrounded by a white picket fence and barbed wires.

D.C parked next to the orange tractor and got out of her car. Walking up the steps she could see the two dogs jumping up and down while barking like crazy. Before she could knock on the door, said door opened. A boy with corn yellow hair, tan skin, and moss green eyes stood in front of D.C. Two dogs came out, prancing around her. The Rough Callie named Missy sniffed D.C while the Great Pyrenees named Jack was trying to jump on her.

"Jack, calm down, Missy, get back here" Nebraska commanded. The dogs obeyed and went back into the house. D.C could tell that Nebraska was about to go out and work on the farm because he was wearing his favorite overalls with a strap falling off one shoulder, dirty boots, a straw hat, and a dusty white t-shirt. "Hi Amy! What brings you here? Is it about the meeting? Or is it something else?" Nebraska asked the capital.

"Well, it is about the meeting but I also go visit the state the meeting is being held in" she said.

"Oh, I didn't know that you visit the state? Then yet again, we haven't had the meeting in my state yet. Why do we keep putting the meeting in a different state every five years again?" Nebraska said with more questions.

D.C laughed at Nebraska, but still replied to the states question. "It's because America felt bad for the states far west to keep coming east every year." Nebraska nodded his head then bid small farewell. He went into the wheat maze with the dogs that were let out again. D.C entered the house and went to what she assumed was the kitchen, hoping to find the sunflower state. Luckily, Kansas was were she aspect her to be.

The kitchen had a checkered blue and grey tiled floor with white walls. The cabinets, table, chairs, and counter were wood painted white. The counter tops were a marbled fake granite and the drawers had a pink flower plastic handle. The windows were large and white. A door that led to outside was oak with a silver handle. Through the windows, D.C could see a garden full of Sunflowers, Goldenrods, and Wild Prairie Roses. On the window sill, there was a pot full of beautiful and healthy Mistletoe and a a glass jar full of preserved Hawthorns. 

D.C knocked on the oak archway and Kansas jumped and turned around. She was in a similar attire as Nebraska but her one overall strap didn't fall of her shoulder. The sunflower state had auburn red hair with the tips fading to a sunny blond in twin braids, similar tan skin to Nebraska and grass green eyes. D.C saw that she was cutting up some homemade bread.

"Oh, D.C! You scared me there" Kansas said while letting out a little chuckle. "I don't think you ever visited? Well, welcome!" She said with a cheerful voice. "Oh! Were are my manners! Please have a seat. Would you like some bread? Oklahoma is milking the cows right now so we don't have butter yet. We have some jam. Would you like some jam?" She rushed to the cupboard and looked through the jams. D.C sat at the table and waited for the frantic state to calm down a bit. "Oh~. We only have strawberry jam and Colorado's huckleberry jam. We also have some of Utah's honey left. Georgia hasn't sent us peach jam! Oh~, which one do you want? You know what, why don't I bring them all to the table and you can pick!" Kansas brought three jars, each containing a different condiment. She then brought over a plate of bread and some peanut butter. After the food was set down she then got a floral plate and a butter knife. Then she poured two glasses of Lemon Prickly Pear Soda and sat next to D.C smiling. D.C chuckled at how similar Nebraska and Kansas were in personality and how they both like to ask many questions without ever getting answers.

"I just wanted to visit. After all, I'm in the area" D.C said while spreading some peanut butter on her slice of bread. Kansas blushed a bit, happy to have D.C come over. The door that lead to the outside from the kitchen opened. Oklahoma entered with two buckets full of milk and a small dog that could pass off as Toto from the Wizard of Oz was behind him. The youngest of the small farm family looked up and saw D.C.

"Howdy Amelia!" The Sooner State had Native American skin, messy dark brown hair under a cowboy hat, and light brown eyes. He was short, standing at 5 feet. Thankfully he wasn't very short like Colorado, Utah, or Hawai'i. He also had one of his canine teeth sticking out from under his lips. 

"Howdy Jaxon and Howdy Mr. Nibbles" She said to both Oklahoma and Mr. Nibbles the Cairn Terrier that loved to bite. Oklahoma set the milk on the counter, he then poured himself a glass of lemonade and sat down at the table. Mr. Nibbles jumped up onto Oklahoma's lap and lied down. After some nice peace of silence, Nebraska came in with a basket full of fruit and corn. 

"So, are Arkansas and Missouri coming over to stay?" D.C asked the oldest of the family.

"Yep, they're coming over tomorrow, it going to be really loud in this household" Kansas said with a chuckle. Both Nebraska and Oklahoma pouted to their sister and complained that they aren't that noisy. Kansas and D.C laughed at the two boys.

D.C got up and bid a small farewell to the family.

D.C went back to her hotel and thought of the possible outcomes that will happen in 3 days.

She looked at her phone and called America. After the Nordics visited America they have been visiting both him and Canada more often. They were staying over at America's house until they travel to Kansas. 

"Hello, United States of Awesomeness! Who may this be?" America answered. D.C giggled at his intro and America immediately knew it was D.C.

"Hi Alfie, just telling you that the meeting room is good." D.C heard him hum in understanding. "Just hope the nations won't destroy the place" she continued.

"I doubt that will happen. New York will most likely take control of the whole place and make all the nations listen to her wether they like it or not" America said. D.C laughed at that but agreed with him.

"20 bucks says that Germany or London take control" D.C said with a competitive voice. America caught on and smirked on his side of the phone. "20 bucks says that New York or Quebec will take charge in the meeting" he said. D.C suddenly heard Canada and Mexico on America's side of the phone. "20 for Berlin!" Canada shouted. "20 for Beijing, Alaska, or any of the Californias" Mexico interjected. All four of them burst out laughing and then ended the call with America.

D.C went to her text messages and texted her sisters to Skype her. She then grabbed her computer and looked at her emails for anything current happening. Nothing very new. D.C sighed and knew that California and Alaska will not be fully ok at the meeting and might lash out on everyone. She soon got a message of her sisters starting the Skype call and opened it up. 

Despite being sisters they don't look anything alike. D.C had chin length, wavy, dirty blond hair pulled into a pony tail, independence blue eyes, warm beige skin with freckles littering her nose and cheeks. D.C's younger sister Ottawa had long, wavy, platinum blond hair in a bun with maple pins helping to keep it in place, thistle purple eyes, fair skin and dimples when she smiles. D.C's older sister Mexico City had long messy chocolate hair in two half up half down pigtails with white and pink Delihias in her hair, sunset gold eyes, and beautiful Carmel skin.

"Hola""Bonjour" both Ottawa and Mexico City said in their native language.

"Hi. Guess what. Alfie, Mattie, Sandie, and I all bet 20 dollars on who will take control of the meeting" D.C said to her sisters. The two laughed at that.

"Let's add to it! Who was already bet on?!" Ottawa excitedly asked. Unlike Canada, Ottawa and be very noisy and excitable.

"Let's see, New York, Berlin, Quebec, the Californias, Germany, London, Beijing, and Alaska" D.C said. D.C was calmer than America but she still had the tendency to be very American.

"Then I'll put my money on Cuba! Maybe Massachusetts!" Mexico City said to her sisters. Mexico City might look like a sweet Mexican girl but many know that she can fight people twice her size. It didn't help that she has a history with the Mexican Mafia.

"I'll put bet on America or Colorado!" Ottawa said.

"So winner gets 100 U.S dollars" D.C said.

"What if it's someone we didn't bet on? Or two personifications get in charge?" Mexico City asked. D.C tapped her finger on her chin.

"Well, if it's someone we didn't bet on then the bet is off. If it's two different personifications the we will only pay for the one that was bet on. If both were bet on and its two different bets then we will pay 20 for each better. Two will be our limit, any more and we call it off" D.C said. The two agreed and then all three of them went into a giggling fit.

Mexico City calmed down and looked at her two sisters. "Anyway, Amy, why did you call? Aside from telling us about the bet" Mexico City asked.

"Oh, yeah, Aria, Marg, will things be ok with some of the others? With California's fire incident and Alaska's earthquake, I know those two won't be as willing to speak to certain nations. Not to forget that other earthquakes, tsunamis, and fires happened with other also" D.C said to her sisters. Mexico City nodded her head.

"Many estados aren't really happy with politics and some fires and earthquakes happened here."

"Ontario isn't going to be so bad. That tornado did surprise him but that's really it" Ottawa said nonchalantly.

"Please tell me you took time to heal?" D.C said. Ottawa looked away from her sisters with a panicked look.

"OTTAWA!!!" Mexico City shouted.

"Margaret Ottawa Williams! Did you not follow our instructions to rest and heal up!" D.C started to lecture Ottawa. Mexico City put in some of her thoughts in the lecture.

"Woah! Look at the time! It's time for me to go to bed!" Ottawa said interrupting her older sisters and hung up. Shouts were cut off from Ottawa's ears.  
_________________________________________

With Ottawa  
_________________________________________

Ottawa closed her computer and sighed. She knew her sisters will want to talk to her after the meeting. She looked down at a feint looking scar on her shoulder and sighed again.

"Besides, those two don't have the right to lecture me on healing up. Hipacrits!" Ottawa said while pouting.

Ottawa walked down stairs and saw one of her older half sisters, Nova Scotia. 

"I thought you were going to stay over at Al's place?" Ottawa questioned the province. Nova Scotia turned her head to Ottawa, a piece of Canadian Bacon in her mouth.

"He wuffan hair!" She said.

"Eh? What did you say?" Ottawa said while tilting her head. Nova Scotia finished her piece of bacon and repeated what she said.

"He wasn't there. He might be staying over at Wyoming's place or he might be in Oregon staying with Montana and Idaho" she finished and went back to eating her bacon.

Nova Scotia was small and stood at 5'3". She had amber and red hair pulled back into a ponytail, England's emerald eyes, and pale skin littered with freckles. Despite being Canadian she looks like the love child of Scotland and France.

"Well, ok. I'm going to pack up. You should do the same thing" Ottawa said to Nova Scotia. She got a thumbs up and then walked upstairs to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are spelling errors or grammatical mistakes please tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me! Thank you


End file.
